Pour du beurre
by Anadyomede
Summary: OS. 'Souvent, je te regarde trembler en jouant avec les cœurs. Tu tombes, tu te relèves, en silence et le sourire aux lèvres. Et je me rends compte que tu ne m'appartiendras jamais. Tu n'es pas cet homme que je me complais à aimer.' léger HGDM - POV Pansy


Bonjour tout le monde !

Je reviens avec un texte qui me tient à coeur. Pas que j'innove vraiment beaucoup, simplement, de nombreuses phrases ont été écrites pour une personne que j'aimais beaucoup.  
Alors... Ce texte est un peu pour elle **:)**

**Disclaimer :** Tout à JKR, rien a moi.

**Titre :** Pour du beurre

**Résumé :** 'Souvent, je te regarde trembler en jouant avec les cœurs. Tu tombes, tu te relèves, en silence et le sourire aux lèvres. Et je me rends compte que tu ne m'appartiendras jamais. Tu n'es pas cet homme que je me complais à aimer.' HGDM - POV Pansy

**Rating :** R.

Et pour une fois, pas de musique avec mon OS.

En espérant que vous aimerez !

_

* * *

_

POV Pansy

C'est comme une impression de déjà-vu. Tu rentres dans la chambre et un effluve étranger te colle à la peau. Celui d'une femme sur laquelle je n'arrive pas à mettre un prénom. Pourtant je la connais, cette odeur. Je t'assure. Elle me saute souvent à la gorge, dans un lointain souvenir. Tu es tout un cliché, à décrire.

Aujourd'hui c'est comme toujours. C'était. Tu es rentré mais en ce moment tu vides les armoires. J'ai encore de la peine à réaliser ce qui vient de se passer.

Ce n'est pas la première fois. Souvent, je te regarde trembler en jouant avec les cœurs. Tu tombes, tu te relèves, en silence et le sourire aux lèvres. Et je me rends compte que tu ne m'appartiendras jamais. Tu n'es pas cet homme que je me complais à aimer. Dans cette petite illusion, moi je m'y suis noyée. Un mot de ta part et j'ai plongé sans rien demander. Je pensais que ça serait beau, que ça serait vrai. Mais non.

C'était un soir d'hiver et tu n'avais rien de mieux à faire. Cinq ans à t'aimer, pour du beurre. C'est cinq ans à jeter. A tracer, brûler, dégueuler.

À présent, je te regarde faire ta valise. Tu as dit « Je m'en vais. » Et moi je n'ai rien trouvé à rétorquer. Je n'arrive pas à te supplier, vois-tu, nous deux, c'était tout, c'était rien. C'était… pour toujours et à jamais.

Et pour l'éternité.

Puis ça s'est terminé.

Ça ne fait même plus mal. Tu as toujours été l'Inconstance qui le brûle les lèvres. Le goût amer qui me fait recracher l'envie du plaisir intense.

Cependant, je ne suis pas stupide. J'ai bien vu ton sourire qui me transperce de toutes parts, et il est paré d'ombres blanches. Pas d'indifférence.

Je te regarde et je ne vois rien. Dans un monde aveuglé par l'apparence, tu es cerné par la souffrance que tu rejettes.

C'est certainement mieux ainsi.

* * *

« Je suis… désolé. »

Tu ne tournes même pas la tête.

« Encore. »

Ta voix est sèche. Et je sais que tu as raison. Désolé. De quoi, cette fois ? De ne pas avoir été celle qu'il te fallait ?

Tu es un idiot. Un salaud. Je n'ai pas rêvé de toi mais parfois, j'aurais voulu savoir t'aimer. T'embraser dans une nuit de tendresse préfabriquée. Tu es de ceux qui disent de plus y croire alors tu construis ta propre décadence. Désillusionné, tu bois à ta santé, ta putain de santé d'Oublier, et aux années passées. Cœur brisé à l'aube de ses rêves.

Et moi, je ne suis bonne qu'à noyer dans mon silence.

« Où est-ce tu vas aller ? »

J'ai soufflé ma dernière carte et attends ta réponse. Elle traîne, le temps de refermer ta valise pleine à craquer.

« Ce ne sont plus tes affaires, Pansy. »

Pour me laisser exsangue de mes peurs.

* * *

Et puis tu pars.

* * *

Je t'entends à peine me dire au revoir que la porte a déjà claqué. Je serre les draps contre moi et je me dis que ça y est. Tu es entré dans ma vie sans que je m'en rende compte alors il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je te vois partir.

Mais je crois que j'ai besoin de toi. Que tu me manques. Mais je ne devrais pas le dire trop fort, après j'ai le cœur qui bas et j'y crois, j'ai comme une boule au ventre, tu comprends, tu me manques. C'est con. Je sais bien que je ne te manque pas. Il y aura toujours d'autres après moi. Heureusement je suis prisonnière. Je ne bouge pas. Alors pas de soucis pour toi, je ne te rattraperai pas.

Drago, excuse ma lâcheté. Je suis incapable de te retenir par mes maux parce que je suis déchirée, épuisée, dégoûtée. Lasse de t'aimer.

Ça fait cinq ans que tu t'es laissé épousé. Pour un enfant mort-né. Alors c'est sûrement de ça que je suis sans cesse désolé. Au final, ni toi ni moi n'aurons gagné.

* * *

« C'est fait. »

Hermione lève les yeux de son livre et dépose lentement sa cigarette. Une cendre s'en détache et se brise délicatement sur le tapis blanc. Elle n'y prête pas attention.

« Qu'est-ce qui est fait ? »

Drago frémit légèrement. Il n'arrive pas à se défaire du froid qui s'est installé en lui. Malgré le feu dans la cheminée, parfois il se dit qu'il est bête d'être ainsi rempli de regrets. Ce n'est pas sa faute.

« J'ai quitté Pansy. Écoute… »

Elle ne l'écoute pas. Ne veut pas. Elle baisse la tête et, du bout des pieds, étale la cendre. Jusqu'à la noyer d'une fausse pureté. Comme elle. Artificielle.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû. »

Drago rejette cette remarque d'un geste brusque :

« On en a déjà parlé, Amour.

– Je vais avorter.

– Pour quoi ? Pour elle ?

– Non. Parce que ça ne sert à rien d'avoir un enfant si c'est pour en voir un mort à travers lui. »

Drago ne dit soudain plus rien. Il ne peut plus. Sa cape glisse entre ses doigts, le nœud lui meurtri la peau. Il tient bon.

Faut pas tomber. Faut garder la tête haute. Ne pas pleurer.

* * *

Des fois, il y repense, c'est vrai. Ça le prend au milieu de la nuit et il ouvre les yeux, glacé de ses peurs. Il entend des cris qui n'ont pas eut le temps de sortir, et des pleurs. Des _Maman_ et des _Papa_ imprononçables. Mais ça compte pour du beurre. Il trouve toujours le moyen de se rendormir peu de temps après.

Que c'est vieux, les souvenirs. Que c'est laid. Emplis de milliers de fines douleurs qui déchirent le cœur. Mieux vaut ne pas y penser, sinon on ne s'en sort jamais.

Mais parfois, c'est vrai, il pleure.

* * *

« Allez, viens. Ce n'est pas bien grave. Tu veux une cigarette ?

– Non. »

Hermione soupire.

« Un jeu de carte, alors ? »

Il la regarde dans le blanc des yeux. S'approche. Il y a bien un jeu de carte posé sur un coin de la table. Un vieux jeu, un peu plié, usagé.

« Tire une carte. »

Elle le supplie presque. _Agis. Ne me laisse pas seule ici. _Son silence la terrorise, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais rien demandé.

Il a l'air fatigué. Lance sa cape sur un fauteuil et se rapproche d'elle. L'enlace. Elle sent son souffle sur sa joue, sur son cou, partout… Elle tremble de l'intérieur.

« Ne joue pas à ça, Hermione.

– Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

– Je ne sais pas encore. »

Il fait courir une main sur son visage. _Aime-moi. _Et il est prêt à tout, brusquement. Alors il l'embrasse. Ce sont ses règles, son jeu. Il s'embrase.

S'oublie dans un élan de tendresse. De détresse. Pour se qu'il va bien. Toutes ces filles prétendent avoir du bonheur plein leurs tiroirs mais c'est bien illusoire d'y croire.

Hermione... Une parmi tant d'autre. Mais il faut bien s'arrêter sur quelqu'un. Pour apprendre. Aimer.

« Tire une carte. », murmure-t-elle sans bouger.

Et c'est comme si elle l'avait repoussé.

* * *

Les histoires d'un soir, c'est amusant à quinze ans. Mais à trente ans, ça devient lassant. Et inconsciemment, Hermione dépose un doigt sur son ventre.

Drago Malefoy n'est bon à rien. Il brûle tout ce qu'il touche, et c'est pas bien, c'est malsain. Tout le monde sait ça.

Sauf elle. Pas envie.

* * *

« As de cœur. »

Il a l'air content de sa pioche. Elle décide qu'elle aussi alors.

« Fais voir.

– Ha ! Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?

– Un baiser.

– Un seul ?

– Deux peut-être.

– Trois.

– Ah ça… On verra. Si tu es sage.

– Je suis adorable, Amour. Adorable. »

Elle grimace :

« Vraiment… »

Et le temps de voir la carte, il lui a déjà volé ses baisers. Ils rient. Dans le cendrier, la Winston n'est plus qu'un amas de fumée et de cendre. Et soudain Drago s'arrête. Il regarde la petite brune qui lui fait face très sérieusement et il se rend compte que ce n'est plus pour de faux qu'il a la sensation d'être heureux.

Un peu.

Glisse ses mains vers le bas.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé à lui comme à un mort. Ce n'était qu'une petite illusion que je me complaisais à souffrir dans mes nuits sans sommeil. »

Elle hausse les épaules. Un demi sourire apparaît. Elle y croit parce qu'elle en a envie. Sincèrement. Elle dit « D'accord. » et « Tu crois que ça sera un garçon ? » et lui, ça lui serre le cœur, il a l'impression de s'être reçu un coup de poing dans le ventre.

_Non. C'était un__e petite fille et j'aurais aimé l'appeler Ambre. _

Il est désolé. De tout, de rien. De ne savoir toujours que mentir. Fuir.

_

* * *

_

« Faut-il qu'un homme soit tombé bas pour se croire heureux… »

Charles Baudelaire

_

* * *

_

POV Pansy

« Un café. Noir. »

Je m'effondre presque sur le fauteuil après avoir passé ma commande. C'est un jour grisâtre et je n'ai plus le courage de rester chez moi. De toute façon à quoi ça sert ? Attendre sans cesse celui qui ne reviendra pas. Ou celle. Je ne sais plus bien.

La serveuse dépose délicatement ma tasse. Elle me connaît. Comme tout le monde. Parce que… Parce que je suis Pansy Parkinson. Et que dans ma banalité, j'ai un autre sang et l'honneur de mon rang. C'est amusant. On s'y perd dans cette image qu'on crée de nos sentiments. On les pétrie de soleil et on tente de balancer nos vieux regrets. On ne sait pas qu'en fait, c'est soi-même qu'on balance.

Le café est brûlant. Il m'écorche les lèvres et reste amer.

Je m'ennuis. Fais des ronds avec ma fumée. Et mâchouille vaguement mes idées noires. Je hais la pluie. Et le ciel gris.

Soudain, quelque chose change. Je me glace sur mon siège, m'enfonce. Et mes yeux cherchent le coupable, le cœur battant.

C'est une femme. La femme. Avec son odeur. Cet effluve qui porte désormais un nom. J'ai envie de rire mais c'est un sanglot qui me monte à la gorge.

Elle. Hermione Granger. _Garce._

Nos regards se croisent brusquement. Puis le mien descend sur son ventre. À peine gonflé. J'ai le souffle coupé.

Pourtant, dans mon vide rancunier, ma souffrance est mêlée d'indifférence. Je tremble de l'intérieur sans trouver la vraie raison de la haïr. L'habitude. Mais elle, elle me reconnaît et elle a l'air gênée.

C'est avec… elle. Que tu m'as remplacé.

« Parkinson…

– Granger.

– Je peux m'asseoir ? »

J'hausse les épaules et bois trop vite mon café.

« Fais donc. »

Elle est blême. Ce n'est pas un vieux passé et je me demande si tu vas l'épouser. Subitement, j'espère que ce nouvel enfant n'arrivera pas parfait. Puis je me hais. Et baisse la tête en attendant qu'elle parle.

Hermione n'en fait rien. Je soupire :

« Que me veux-tu ?

– Te présenter mes excuses.

– Excuses faites. Au revoir, Granger. »

Elle cligne des yeux. Moi-même je suis étonnée de mon calme et de ma voix cassée dépourvue de larme.

« Je ne crois pas qu'il m'aime, Pansy.

– Il ne me semble pas t'avoir donné la permission de m'appeler ainsi. Et je me fiche de tes états d'âmes. De toute façon il n'aime que lui.

– À peine.

– Tant pis. »

Elle commande un thé. Avec beaucoup de sucre et un peu de lait.

« J'attend un bébé.

– Tu es venue ici pour m'enfoncer, Granger ?

– Pardon. Non. Je ne voulais pas… Je ne pensais pas…

– Ne fait pas tant de chichi. Ça en devient ridicule. S'il avait été marié à toi, je n'aurais eu aucun remord à ce qu'il te trompe avec moi. »

Elle hoche la tête. Avec son air de victime à la con.

« Tu as gagné, ajouté-je. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne nouvelle mais c'est la seule que je peux t'annoncer avec sûreté. Alors ne viens pas pleurer vers moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. Et toi, tu te fous de mon pardon. C'est juste que voler mon mari a entaché ta chère réputation de parfaite Gryffondor.

– Ça n'a plus rien à voir avec Poudlard. Nous avons grandi, s'il te plaît… »

Je me lève et pose un Gallion sur la table :

« Tu as tord, Granger. Nous sommes toujours à Poudlard. Et dans cette vie, c'est toujours la loi du pire qui est mène la danse. Au plaisir. »

Je commence à m'éloigner. Vacillant sur mes talons et je sens des regards me déchirer le dos de tous les côtés.

« Ce n'est la faute de personne si votre enfant est mort ! », lâche-t-elle dans un dernier essai pour me retenir.

Je me retourne et souris :

« Si. Tu ne peux pas comprendre. Tu n'étais pas là à le voir refuser de m'accompagner chez le Médicomage. Snober les photos. Tout ce qui se rapportait à elle. La petite, elle est morte parce qu'elle aurait été un fardeau. Neuf mois durant, il l'a haït. En silence, en secret. Ce n'est que quand elle est morte qu'il a prétendu l'aimer. »

Hermione ne répond rien. Sans m'en rendre compte, mes mains se sont rassemblées et ma voix a changé.

Alors j'ouvre grand la porte du café et m'enfonce sous la pluie. Je sens les gouttes dégouliner sur mon visage et je me dis que je m'en fiche.

Ça fait mal. Ça fait rien. Je ne sais plus bien. J'ai la sensation que tout devient flou, que je m'emmêle. Et prends feu. Lentement. Tendrement. C'est si fade… Et ça pétille en brûlant. Je me dégoûte de moi-même, je me déteste et j'aimerais qu'on haïsse le monde entier pareil.

Au fond, je resterai toujours cette gosse égoïste et superficielle. Ça sauve les apparences.

* * *

Hermione termine sa tasse de thé. En silence. La réponse est tombée et même si ce n'était pas celle à laquelle elle s'attendait, ce n'est pas bien grave.

Elle respire. Sent l'enfant bouger dans son ventre. Et ça l'a fait sourire.

Le temps fini toujours par passer. Et doucement, il étouffe tous les chagrins.

Il faut bien.

_

* * *

_

POV Pansy

Je ne sais pas bien ce que je fais au milieu de cette gare. Parmi ces mères heureuses et ces pères radieux qui noient leurs enfants sous une tonne de bons conseils à leurs yeux. _Fais ce qu'on te dit, travaille bien, pas trop de connerie. Prends soin de toi. Ecris-moi. _Et qui verse une ou deux larmes. Sèchement.

Et moi, je suis pitoyable. Je n'ai rien à faire ici, personne à accompagner, personne à aimer. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Je t'assure, j'ai tenté de reconstruire mes rêves. Pierre par prières. Mots par maux. Mais je ne peux pas.

Je recherche cette petite fille qui aurait dû courir loin de moi et rire en secouant ses cheveux blonds. Je la dessine. La chérie.

Mon doux fantôme. Ma tendre mélancolie. Ecrasée par le poids de l'oublis, son visage devient plus puissant au fil du temps.

Ton mariage a fait la une de tous les journaux. Impossible à louper. Comme la naissance de ton enfant.

_Ambre__._

Tu as osé. Cette fille… Ce bout de toi, seul, l'enfant d'une autre, tu l'as appelé comme mon bout à moi. As voulu mettre un visage sur notre fantôme. L'as détruit, définitivement. Parce que tout le monde est remplaçable. Substituable. Pas d'unité, nous sommes tous pareils à croire l'amour unique.

Fallait pas. Je croyais que ça comptait pour du beurre tout ça.

Tu es là. Avec l'autre. Et quand je l'observe, je m'aperçois qu'elle n'a rien de toi. Ça me fait sourire. Même si je respire à peine, je ne pleure pas. C'est amusant, au fond, cette nostalgie qui revient. Imprécise mais douloureuse. Comme notre histoire. Je crois.

Drago, je t'ai souhaité la mort tellement de fois… Mais j'aurais aimé que tu tombes encore plus bas.

* * *

Presque un premier jet. Je n'ai pas envie de tout relire et je n'ai surtout pas le courage de tout vérifier si c'est parfait. De toute façon, je charge **Margaux.R.** de ça. Alors si ce n'est pas postable, tout est sa faute **:D**

Sinon, remercions tous **Rosaleis** qui a trouvé le nom de la petite fille.

Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment un HGDM. Mais bon, je post sous ça quand même parce qu'à la base c'était censé en être un. Après, j'avoue, j'ai tendance à m'éloigner de mon sujet principal.

Une **review** pour la route ?

Bisous

Ana'


End file.
